Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of fossil fuel processing devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to separators for separating fuel from non-fuels. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a gas processing apparatus including two sets of vertically stacked gas separators configured to separate fuel from non-fuel inside two respective housings.
Background Information
Fossil fuel exploration and drilling is a booming industry that often requires extracting operations to occur in remote areas. The remoteness of some well sites increases the difficulty for transporting drilling components and processing units as the roadway infrastructure may not be fully developed to handle such an aggressive construction timeline for extracting the fossil fuels. Some gas processing systems require two separators to cooperate together in separating fuel from non-fuel, particulates, and other liquids as natural gas or fossil fuels are extracted from the ground.
After extracting fossil fuel from an in-ground well, the fossil fuel must be processed in a gas processing system before it can be sold to and consumed by the public. Many types of gas processing systems are known to exist, and there are a variety of components in gas processing systems.
One common component in a gas processing system is a separator. A separator is a pressure vessel configured to separate fuel from the non-fuel matter, such as particulates and water that are extracted with the fossil fuel from the well head during the gas extraction process. Some gas processing systems include two or more separators, such as a first high pressure separator and a second lower pressure separator. They cooperate to route separated and processed gas to a sales pipeline for consumption.
To date, two separator systems are aligned in a side-by-side basis that require a housing to be quite wide. These wide housings are very often wider than the federal highway maximum width for transporting goods on a highway. As such, suppliers of these vessels must obtain a special wide load permit to ship these two side-by-side separators.